


Checking In

by OnlyHope39



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adults, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHope39/pseuds/OnlyHope39
Summary: After a night of drinking and celebrating their enagagement, Mike and El have a celebration of their own.





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> Its the smutty Mileven AU one shot that no one asked for...because I'm in a smutty mood today. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"WHEEEEEE!" El exclaimed, as she skipped down the long hallway, to their hotel room.

"El," Mike gasped, as he was fumbling for their room key, "slow down!"

El hopped to a stop, and hopped around,facing  Mike.  She then proceeded to hop towards her new fiance.

"Look, Mike!  I'm a bunny!" El slurred, before toppling over, Mike catching her fall.

"Easy baby!" Mike said, cradling her, "You need to lie down."

Mike couldn't help but internally admit that El wasn't the only tipsy one, for he too was tingly and couldn't see straight.  They had every reason to be sloshed with liquor and happiness. 

A few hours ago, Mike proposed to El.

It was well thought out, as Mike had been planning this for over a year.  Since it was their final year, completing their respective Master's degrees (Mike in Neuroscience and El in Psychology), Mike had planned a surprise trip, for the two of them, after graduation.  El's dream was to visit a beautiful beach...any beach, since she has never been!  So, Mike planned a romantic getaway to the Big Island of Hawaii.  As soon as graduation was over, and after the graduation party, he blindfolded El and guided her through the airport.  When they reached the check in, Mike presented the tickets and she screamed in delight, her shrill echoing through the terminal.

After a few days of whale watching, paddleboarding, and Mike getting the worst sunburn of his life, Mike made arrangements for the most perfect beach proposal at sunset.  With candles lit, a warm breeze running through his curls, and his beautiful El dressed in a pink maxi dress, Mike dropped to one knee, presenting a stunning one carat princess cut, while sobbing through his declaration of love for her.  When El tearfully said yes, and after a long, passionate kiss, both headed to the outside bar, celebrating with other tourists, drinks flowing everywhere.  Mike even made it a point to climb up on the bar and shout "Paladin's landed his Mage!"   Which was answered with a round of applause and free shots of tequila.  Mike and El apparently discovered that tourists love newly engaged couples and Mike didn't have to pay a single penny for their cocktails.  After a few hours of shots, laughter, and a heated, yet drunken debate, between Mike and retired science teacher, over the concept of solids and gasses, El gave Mike "the look". 

Mike knew that look...it meant El wanted something, and it wasn't another shot of tequila.

Fast forward to where Mike is attempting to open the door, while holding up an intoxicated El.  He was finally able to get the door to their room open.  He pocketed his key and picked El up, bridal style, and carried her over to their bed, which was already covered in rose petals.

"Awwwww," El slurred, "rosies!!!"

Mike tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it, "Yes, El....rosies!"  Mike burst into laughter, which caused El to burst into laughter too.  Mike then proceeded to tickle her sides, causing El's face to turn as red as the rose petals.  Mike eventually stopped and stared at his beautiful fiance.

"You are so beautiful," Mike whispered.

""Yeah?" El giggled.

"Yeah," Mike smiled.

"Are you sure that's not the tequila talking?" El laughed, causing Mike to stare at her, slack jawed.

"No," Mike slurred, "the tequila would say I want to eat every inch of you."

Mike the began to nibble at El's neck, causing El to moan out loud, "I'm a fucking vampire!" Mike shouted in drunken fashion.

El laughed, "Take me, Count Michael!"

Mike's hands began to roam to her breasts, cupping them on the outside of her dress.  She began to thrust her hips upward, meeting Mike's hardening erection.  He then proceeded to remove her dress, exposing El in her black lace bra and panties.  He then unclipped the bra, revealing her beautiful and perky breasts.  Mike continued to nibble down her neck and chest.  Eventually El grabbed a fist of his hair, causing him to growl like a wolf, as both attacked each other with their lips.

"Mike?" El gasped in between breaths.

"Mmmm?" Mike hummed as he bit her earlobe.

"I-I want the D," she moaned.  Mike stopped and looked at her, with confusion.

"You want the what?" Mike asked.

"The D," she giggled, "your D."

Mike was very much confused, until El began to cup his erection with her hands.  The lightbulb went off in his head.

"Oh!" Mike exclaimed, wide eyed and grinning like a hormonal teenager,  "you want my dick!"

El nodded, with a look of pure lust in her face.  Mike immediately went back to passionately kissing her, his hands roaming up and down her sides and her hands glided up his back.  Mike hands then traveled down to her pooling wetness and he rubbed the outside of her panties.  The friction against her heated core caused El to melt in ecstasy.  Mike then ripped off her panties in one quick motion, El gasping in shock, at Mike's determination.

"You say you want the D, but what about the other letters of the alphabet?" Mike asked seductively, as he spread her legs.

"The other letters?" El asked.

Mike answered her question by spelling the alphabet, on El's clit, with his tongue.  El became a hot mess, to Mike's mouth on her swollen clot, thrashing her head back and forth, across her pillow.  As Mike was working his magic with his tongue, he would occasionally take his tongue down to her entrance, thrusting it in and out, then went back up to her clit, to continue the alphabet.  El gasped and moaned, grabbing Mike's hair, which he loved.  Mike growled into El's pussy and then began to ravage her clit, adding more pressure and speed to his work.  El began to thrust towards Mike's face, wrapping her legs around his shoulders.  Mike hands reached up to play with her breasts, as he continued to eat her out.  His fingers pinching her hardening nipples, as he listened to his beautiful El moaning out his name.

"Mike!" El moaned.  Mike hummed into her clit, the vibrations increasing the volume of El moaning.  She felt the familiar building of her heated core, her hands and legs starting to tingle with the pending orgasm.

"Don't stop," El gasped, "I about to...I'm gonna...I..."

Mike brought one hand down and inserted two fingers into her pussy, and flicked them around her g-spot at full speed, as he continued to nibble at her clit.  He wanted to make El scream so badly, and was determined to make her come multiple times that evening.

El's walls began to tighten, and she began to breath heavily, eyes rolling in the back of her head.  Mike knew what was about to happen and then pressed his two fingers hard against that special spot.  As the sweet juices of El's come began to pour on Mike's tongue, he added more pressure with his hands.  El then let out a long, screaming moan.  Suddenly, to Mike's surprise, the pressure of his fingers caused El to squirt come all over his face.  Mike gasped is surprise and immediately stopped.  El looked at his surprised too, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Did...did you just...?" Mike stammered.

El gave Mike a little wink, "I've been practicing.  Surprise!"

That was enough for Mike, as he jumped all over El, ripping his shirt off, exposing his chiseled abs.  El went to work removing Mike's belt and began to unzip his pants.

"God, I want you so bad," Mike moaned, "will you ride my dick?  Please baby?"

El sat up and Mike got on his knees, after she removed his pants and bright red boxers.  "You can have me any way you want," El said, "but right now..."

She didn't finish her sentence, as she pulled Mike's cock out of his boxers.  El then shoved the whole cock in her mouth, and began to suck it at a steady pace.  Mike let out a low moan, closing his eyes in pleasure of El's tiny mouth.  As she began to deep throat him, Mike shouted her name

"El!" Mike shouted, "oh fuck...El!"

El continued to deep throat Mike's cock and Mike was about to come...although he wasn't ready yet.  He pushed El off his dick, and spun her around, so she could get on top of him.  He removed his boxers quickly and laid on his back.

Mike then pointed at his dick, "Ride it."

El smirked, her hair already a sensual mess, "One condition."

"Anything," Mike whispered.

"Don't treat me as your fiance."

Mike looked a bit concerned and his face softened, "What? Baby, what did I..."

"You didn't do anything wrong," El continued, "but I've been a bad girl, by getting extremely drunk tonight.  What are you gonna do about it?"

Mike's mouth gaped open, at El's challenge. They had talked about it, him being dominate and treating her like his bitch.  He didn't want to hurt El, but this was his ultimate fantasy. "Are you sure?" He asked

El nodded and smirked, "The safe word is puppies." 

That's all Mike needed and he immediately changed his role, sitting up quickly and grabbing El's hair by the base of her scalp.

"You bet it is," Mike snarled, "now ride my cock, bitch."

Mike laid back, as El lined herself up and the lowered herself down on Mike's erection.  Both of them adjusting to the intrusion, Mike broke his role for a split second and kissed her nose.  He then proceeded to bounce her on his cock, as she rode up and down.  Mike then spanked her, causing her to gasp.

The thrusting became more intense, as he bounced El around, her breasts bouncing along with his pace.

"You like my D?" Mike growled.

"Y-yes," El moaned.

"You've been a very bad girl," Mike said in a low, lusty voice, "you are gonna ride this D until I say so.  Ride it bitch, RIDE IT!"  Mike thrusted up hard into El's cervix, as El, who was still in a drunken manner, closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure.  Mike then sat up and bit into her breast, marking her, leaving a red mark that would eventually bruise into a hickey.

"For a bitch that is about to be my wife, you're not moaning loud enough.  Let's fix that."

Mike then pushed El off his dick and pushed her on all fours.  They were facing a dressing mirror, where they could see their full position.

"You see yourself, bitch?" Mike said as he pulled her hair, El nodded.

"Your eyes must never leave that mirror, understand?" Mike growled.  As soon as El whimpered a nod, Mike thrusted hard into her pussy, causing El to scream.  The new position gave Mike more room to go deeper and reach El's special spot.  He sped up his pace, desperate like a hungry animal.  Mike continued to spank El's butt hard, leaving red handprints on each cheek.

"Bad El," he spanked, "Bad, bad, bad." He spanked at each harder at each 'bad'.

El attempted to close her eyes, until Mike caught her and pulled her by her hair, not too rough, to where she was eye level to the mirror.

"I told you to keep looking," Mike growled, "you disobeyed me.  Now I'm gonna make you watch."

Mike held her head up, as he continued his thrusts.  El moaned louder and louder, enjoying Mike's dominance.  

"Mike!" She screamed, "oh fuck!"

"That's right, bitch," Mike spanked her and tugged at her hair, "say my name."

"Mike!"

"Louder!"

"MIKE!"

"LOUDER!!!"

"MIIIIIIKE!!!   AHHHH MIIIIKE!"

El's walls tightened around Mike's dick, and she came all over him.  Mike pounded her pussy harder, desperate for her to tremble in ecstasy.  He removed his hand from her hair and rubbed her clit vigorously.  El's screams were so loud, he wondered if there would be a noise complaint.  

Suddenly, her walls squeezed tighter than ever, and he was close to his release.  He jackhammers into El, at full speed.

"El, I love you!  FUUUUCK!" Mike shouted as he came hard into El.  Both of them screaming and moaning as they reached their peak together.  After they descended from their peak, El collapsed on her stomach and Mike collapsed next to her, both panting for air, chests heaving and both of them sweaty and exhausted.  El's hair was tangled from Mike's grip and Mike's curls were matted to his forehead, dripping sweat down his face and neck. His bare body also glistening from their love making.

"Wow!" El gasped.  Mike turned towards El and held her in his arms.

"You didn't use the safe word," he said.

El nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Did you like it?" Mike asked, "me being all mean like that to you?"

El turned and kissed Mike gently, reassuring Mike she was ok.

"We still have a few days left her," she smirked, "if I get into more trouble, can I have the D?"

Mike grinned and rolled over on top of her, peppering her face with kisses.

"I like trouble," Mike whispered.


End file.
